1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention applies generally to the prevention and treatment of infectious diseases and/or pathologenic immune system response, and is more specifically illustrated in the prevention and treatment of bacterial infections, pneumonia, and Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome (ARDS).